Ouça a Chuva
by Juhh
Summary: Eu estou sozinha na tempestade De repente, doce, palavras tomam forma Eles não podem ficar por você, não tem muito tempo Abra seus olhos para o amor a sua volta"


**Ouça a Chuva**

.com/watch?v=yQooFRukCmA&feature=related

_**Ouça (ouça), ouça (ouça)**_

A chuva caia impiedosamente sobre o país do fogo, especificamente nos arredores de Konoha. As nuvens negras nervosas no céu deixavam a noite ainda mais lúgubre do que de costume. Alguns metros do lado de fora de um dos portões da aldeia ninja, entre as árvores, uma kunoichi descansava entre as raízes, observando a estrada. A mesma estrada em que observou ele partindo...

- Sasuke...

Ino murmurou entre os lábios trêmulos e gotas mais salgadas do que a chuva escorreram pela sua bochecha.

_Já havia passado quanto tempo?_

Indagou-se. Parecia que havia sido ontem que ela o vira partindo, a dor permanecia forte... Quem foi que disse que o tempo pode curar qualquer ferida?

Mais uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos azuis e em seguida mais outras a seguiram. A loura já não conseguia mais contê-las. Por que ela não havia feito como a testuda? Por que não correu atrás dele para que o impedisse de ir? Por que fora covarde e assistiu de longe toda ópera ocorrer sem nem ao menos colocar o pé no palco para impedir que terminasse em tragédia? Sentia - em parte - inveja de Sakura, pelo menos a testuda havia tido mais coragem que ela daquela vez. Mas o que conseguiria fazer caso tentasse impedi-lo? Nada! Ainda era muito fraca naquela época.

Elevou a face observando a copa das árvores; sentindo cada gota fria de chuva escorrer pela sua pele alva e por entre seus fios dourados. Deixaria a chuva lavar seus olhos e levar consigo suas lágrimas. Quem sabe com as lágrimas não iria junto toda a angústia que sentia?

- Sasuke... – murmurou somente para si mais uma vez o nome daquele que havia partido. Aquele que havia levado junto o coração dela.

_**Ouça cada gota da chuva  
Murmurando segredos em vão  
Fascinantemente procurando por alguém para ouvir**_

Ino estava sob a mesma árvore de quando o vira partir naquele dia. Escondida sob a proteção dos caules, prendendo-se as raízes com suas últimas e únicas forças. Vê-lo partir havia a destruído e a lembrança de não ter conseguido fazer algo ainda a atormentava noite após noite. Se pelo menos conseguisse superar aquilo, mas como superar o amor?

Ah! Se pelo menos tivesse dito adeus antes que ele se fosse, talvez – agora – tudo doesse menos.

Um suspiro de lamento e, em seguida, outra lágrima descia queimando por sua bochecha, mas, antes que alcançasse seus lábios, Ino a interrompeu. Não poderia ser encontrada chorando, não mais. Não era uma bonequinha frágil e fraca como todos em Konoha pensavam. Ela estava crescendo, se tornando uma ótima kunoichi e treinando dia após dia. Logo, ela deveria esquecê-lo, não? Pelo menos era o que a loura pensava e esperava.

Ergueu-se, já estava na hora de voltar à vila, estava ficando muito tarde. Um raio sinuoso cortou o céu negro, acompanhado pelo estrondo de um trovão. A kunoichi até poderia se assustar se isso fosse há pouco tempo, mas agora nem se importou. Sua mente divagava em outras direções e em outras faces; entretanto, ainda persistia nas mesmas dores. Ela tinha muitas perguntas quanto à partida do Uchiha. Perguntas essas que talvez nunca fossem respondidas. Ele estaria bem?

_Não Ino! Não! Você não deve ficar pensando nele!_

A kunoichi loura pensava nessas palavras firmemente, tentando – em vão – absorvê-las por completo e, por fim, finalmente esquecê-lo. A loura afastou a mecha dourada que cobria um de seus olhos, seu cabelo estava completamente molhado. Aliás, ela estava completamente molhada. A chuva havia apertado de forma tão abruta que ela nem ao menos se dera conta de como as gotas espessas caiam violentamente contra as árvores e contra sua pele. O céu resplandeceu com o brilho de mais um relâmpago e o som de um trovão ressoou entre as árvores. A loura terminou de pegar seus equipamentos que estavam próximos a ela devido ao treino improvisado. Gostava de ir ali às vezes quando se sentia só ou quando sentia a falta dele...

Ino retirou o excesso de lágrimas e da água da chuva que ainda estavam em seu rosto. Seria tão mais simples se conseguisse fazer isso também com seus sentimentos. Se apenas pudesse retirar um terço do que já sentia, iria aliviá-la por demais. A loura arfou. Por que tudo a fazia retornar a ele? Por que diabos o maldito sentimento permanecia? Ela não queria amá-lo mais, não conseguia mais suportar o maldito sentimento que só servia para fazê-la sofrer. Uma lágrima teimosa nasceu em seus olhos, mas a kunoichi não se permitiu chorar mais.

- Basta... Basta! – ela gritou consigo mesma – Estou farta disso... – sussurrou para si e para as árvores ao seu redor.

Levantou-se. A respiração descompassada por causa das lágrimas de outrora parecia não afetar sua agilidade. Assim que apanhasse todas as suas coisas iria para longe daquele lugar e não voltaria até poder esquecer tudo em relação ao Uchiha.

_**Essa história é maior do que ela esconde  
Por favor, não deixe que vá  
Não podemos ficar por enquanto?  
É tão difícil dizer adeus  
Ouça a chuva**_

Após terminar de coletar todos seus pertences, a jovem Yamanaka olhou ao seu redor mais uma vez e um aperto crescente no peito a fez fraquejar e suas pernas hesitaram. Ela não queria ir, não queria deixar aquelas memórias para trás. Deveria querer, não? Deixar todo seu sentimento para trás era como abandonar uma parte de si. Ino desabou em lágrimas, caindo de joelhos, rendendo-se ao choro e a dor que estavam contidos por tanto tempo. Estava farta. Farta de ser deixada para trás, de não ser valorizada como ninja, de ter deixado Sasuke partir sem ter feito nada, farta de amar alguém que apenas havia ido embora. Estava farta de si e de todos. Puxou uma Kunai e cravou no solo aliviando toda sua tensão em um único golpe.

- Eu te odeio Uchiha Sasuke! – bradou, contraindo ainda as mãos sobre a Kunai presa ao solo.

Era uma mentira, é claro, mas como a linha entre amor e ódio é tênue; se um dia Ino chegasse a odiá-lo de fato seria por tanto tê-lo amado.

A chuva caia pesada sobre as árvores formando uma melodia melancólica, era como se o som de cada gota encontrando-se em cada folha fosse único. A ninja ficou por alguns minutos em silêncio, aproveitando-se daquele raro momento de paz.

_**Ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça a chuva  
Pingando  
Ouça (ouça), ouça (ouça)**_

O barulho de um trovão quase a distraiu do som de um galho quebrando. A kunoichi percebeu que estava sendo observada, levantou-se rapidamente e ficou em posição de defesa. Se fosse algum tempo atrás poderia ter entrado em pânico e corrido para Konoha como uma chorona e, talvez, no momento essa fosse a decisão mais sábia. Porém, ela não era mais aquela Ino. Havia melhorado bastante nos últimos treinos. Estava sozinha e não teria medo.

Kunais em riste. Concentração perfeita. Não perderia tão facilmente, estava confiante e firme. Lutaria com todas as suas forças se fosse necessário. Ino era uma guerreira ninja. E ela sabia que ninjas não tinham sentimentos como medo. Não lhes era permitido ter.

Algumas Shurikens foram arremessadas contra a loura, que desviou de todas com maestria. Aquilo era uma espécie de brincadeira ou eles achavam que ela era fraca demais? Ino deu um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso de desprezo. Seja quem fosse, havia subestimado ela como oponente, um erro mortal para uma batalha.

Mais algumas shurikens e kunais foram atiradas contra ela, que desviou todas sem nem ao menos sair do lugar. Estava fácil demais, isso a incomodou um pouco. Poderia ser uma armadilha.

A chuva intensa diminuía seu campo de visão, porém, a kunoichi já conhecia cada centímetro do lugar em que estava. Cada esconderijo, não poderia ser apanhada de surpresa, poderia?

Distraiu-se por um minuto. Seu erro quase mortal. Uma kunai com uma tarja explosiva explodiu próximo a ela, arremessando o corpo da kunoichi no tronco de uma árvore. A cabeça latejou assim que bateu contra a madeira, mas a ninja levantou-se rápido e pôs em guarda de novo. Percebera de onde provinham os ataques, era dado o momento de contra-atacar. Arremessou Kunais e Shurikens de maneira estratégica. Porém, não ouviu o som das lâminas encontrando o seu alvo. Parecia que estavam tentando cansá-la. De fato a kunoichi estava ficando entediada, mas isso não a faria abrir a guarda de maneira alguma.

Após desviar de mais algumas Fuumas Shurikens percebeu o local onde seu alvo estava. Correu furtivamente para alcançá-lo, escondendo-se entre as folhas das árvores. Jurou ouvi-lo rindo ao longe.

_Desgraçado!_

Cortar-lhe-ia a boca fora e então ele veria quem iria rir depois. Observou o contorno de sua sombra. Arremessou-lhe uma Kunai, iria acertá-lo em cheio. Porém, antes da lâmina perfurar o alvo, ele desapareceu. Simplesmente desapareceu diante dos olhos da kunoichi.

O que diabos aconteceria dali em diante? Ino começou a se preocupar. Recuou um passo e sentiu seu corpo se chocar com outro, tão molhado quanto o dela. Em um ato de reflexo, defendeu-se com sua kunai parando a investida da lâmina da kunai inimiga, que tentou cortar-lhe a garganta. Iria desferir um golpe de Taijutsu tão forte que ele ficaria desacordado por semanas. Porém, o alvo lhe sibilou palavras ternas:

- Soube que você me odeia... É verdade, Ino? – As pernas da loura tremeram quando ele sussurrou seu nome. Quantas vezes ela sonhou com isto?

_**Eu estou sozinha na tempestade  
De repente, doce, palavras tomam forma  
Eles não podem ficar por você, não tem muito tempo  
Abra seus olhos para o amor a sua volta**_

- Sasuke? – A kunoichi poderia jurar que a voz que ouviu era a dele.

Tentou virar-se para vê-lo, mas não lhe foi permitido. A voz havia retirado as forças momentâneas. Precisava recuperar-se para se livrar daquilo. Talvez tudo não passasse de um genjustu. Isso! Só poderia ser isto!

Ino desvencilhou-se dos braços dele com as forças que lhe restavam e fez o selo que a livraria de qualquer ilusão.

- Kai! – ela falou, mas nada se desfez.

O moreno de olhos cor de ônix a observam um tanto quanto surpresos pela investida rápida da kunoichi. Ino permaneceu incrédula pelo que via. Os minutos de silêncio entre os dois se arrastaram enquanto se fitavam surpresos.

- É você mesmo? – ela perguntou insegura, tentando se aproximar dele.

O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas ficou lá, imóvel. A loura o abraçou e o pranto incessante de antes voltou com força total. Ele não a confortou, mas ela não se importou com isso.

- Você veio pra ficar? – ela sussurrou , mas não pareceu que ele estava ouvindo-a atentamente.

- Eu a tenho observado, desde que não se despediu de mim da outra vez. Esta é a sua última chance... – Ele não a olhou nos olhos.

- Não quero que vá embora. Fica! Por favor... – Os olhos azuis fecharam-se e a kunoichi desfaleceu, pouco a pouco.

Antes que desmaiasse completamente, Ino sentiu as mãos um tanto quanto brutas do Uchiha envolvendo-lhe em um abraço terno e quente.

- Ainda não aprendeu que seus desejos são perigosos? – sussurrou-lhe, roçando os lábios nos dela e, em seguida, desapareceu entre a escuridão que pouco a pouco tomou conta de tudo ao redor de Ino. – Adeus...

Era tudo o que faltava entre eles. A despedida para que ambos conseguissem seguir com suas vidas.

Ino sabia que a mesma chuva que caía do céu agora e a molhara até a alma, de certo modo, também molhara o seu amado e intocado Sasuke. O mesmo céu escuro que lhe cobria a cabeça também estava sobre Sasuke. Isso a confortou um pouco.

_**Você pode se sentir sozinho  
Mas eu estou aqui com você  
Você pode fazer tudo que desejar  
Só lembre-se de ouvir a chuva**_

Ino abriu os olhos e fitou um teto impecavelmente branco. O cheiro hospitalar invadiu-lhe as narinas. Com toda a certeza estava no hospital de Konoha. Esfregou os olhos, a cabeça doía um bocado.

– Já acordou? – a voz de seu parceiro de equipe atravessou-lhe como uma flecha.

– Shikamaru? – falou em um tom baixo, a cabeça estava latejando e seus olhos ardiam por causa da claridade. – O que houve?

– Procuramos por você quase a noite inteira. Achamos que algo mais grave tivesse ocorrido – ele falou sem transparecer qualquer emoção, parecia estar bastante entediado como de costume. – Você apenas desmaiou. Não é nada grave, não se preocupe. E por causa da chuva você provavelmente apanhou um resfriado. Asuma-sensei ficou furioso quando soube que você estava fora de Konoha. Você sabe que só podemos sair em missões. E você ainda por cima estava sozinha.

– Eu não sou mais uma criança – Ino interveio, mas Shikamaru pareceu não escutá-la. Estava entretido demais observando a chuva caindo. – Ouviu? – a loura disse ansiosa.

– Uh? – Ele virou-se para a loura.

– Esquece! – Ino cobriu-se e virou-se para o lado oposto ao da janela. Só precisava ouvir a chuva para ouvi-lo também.


End file.
